Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to wellbore operations. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a tubular handling tool.
Description of the Related Art
In order to access hydrocarbons from a wellhead on the seafloor, it is necessary to have a riser string that extends from a floating vessel to the wellhead. The riser string is formed by connecting several tubulars together. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method to position tubulars on the floating vessel in order to form the riser string.